


Melting A Frozen Heart

by Gremlen



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlen/pseuds/Gremlen
Summary: Misunderstood by seemingly the world, Chung's actions take an uncharacteristic turn for Elsword upon coming home from a training mission. How will he help him? Will he be able to save Chung from himself before it's too late...?





	Melting A Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my first fic ever here so please forgive me if I've messed up anywhere! Also this is sorta just a one-off fic 'cause I was sad and needed a comfort ship fic for myself lol, if you'd like anything more serious from me I'd be glad to try and write more! ^^ I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

_"Ah, today was a long day... At least it was productive, I feel myself getting faster!" _Elsword's thoughts were optimistic, the older and stronger boy had just finished a long day of training. Ever since his friends saved him from the El, he's since realized the importance of his friends! He wants to keep the El Search Party together, to keep them all functioning so that they can achieve their goal! But, something seemed obviously off as the redhead arrived at the Inn that the Search Party was staying in in Elrianode, while waiting to enter the demon realm, while preparing and training for their mission to take them into these foreign lands. "_Everyone is gone...?"_ The redhead thinks to himself, stepping foot into the Inn. 

But then he hears something, something quiet, almost inaudible, but he hears it slightly. The noise is coming from someone else's room. He knows who's room that is, and he can tell what the noise is as he closes in on the door to his friend's room. "_Chung... Is crying? What's wrong...?" _Elsword doesn't want Chung to be sad like this! He may have been focused more on _himself_ and trying to make sure he was the one fit to be the El Search Party's leader in his younger years, but he wasn't _blind _to the actions of his friends, to how they were behaving and how they acted. 

A slight shiver went through his body as he knocks on the door, not so much a cold shiver, he's just... Nervous. 

_"Will Chung hear me out? I know we don't talk very much, but... Maybe he'd trust me...? I hope..." _Elsword's thoughts were a clear sign of just how nervous he is, even the tone in his head sounds distant and slightly scared, which is kind of abnormal for the typically headstrong boy. But that's just the thing, he really _hasn't_ dealt with people very much, at least not when he's like _this,_ when he knows the importance of his emotions and the importance of having them and showing them. 

The redhead's worries were seemingly alleviated when he watched the door in front of him open, except this only gave rise to even more worries, upon seeing how Chung was looking. 

Chung's clothes were lazily put on, just wearing what he'd typically wear to sleep. He looked exhausted, which he was, since he had also been training for most of today. He looked at Elsword with a solemn look in his eyes, solemn and yet still harsh. "...What do you want...?" He asked, the tears had gone away from his eyes, he wasn't crying anymore, and he had hoped he wasn't going to look like he _was_ crying either. But, despite the scarf covering his mouth and nose, despite the lack of tears in his eyes, the red look in his eyes gave it all away. He was crying, and that much Elsword could tell with ease, as he looked into Chung's eyes.

Seeing those cool blue eyes looking red on the outside from his own tears, truly looking at Chung in this situation, something about it made Elsword's heart _sink._ There is only one thing that the knight can think of in this situation. 

_"I don't want him to look like this. I want to help him..."_

With that thought in mind, he spoke with a soft tone, as if he was trying to sound as approachable as he could. "Are you alright, Chung...? You look... Hurt..." Hurt was an understatement, but Elsword doesn't exactly know _what_ to call it. 

"No. I'm fine. I'm not hurt. **Go away.**" Chung's voice sounded harsh and scary, as if he was trying to scare the redhead away from him. His normally ocean blue eyes looked cold and sharp, like ice as he stared at Elsword.

That tone hurt Elsword, he isn't used to being talked to like that, Chung at least usually feels _somewhat _nice to him, at least in comparison to how the sharpshooter acts towards the other members of the El Search Party. He knows that Chung is harsh, but he's never usually this scary towards him for some reason! So his tone, coupled with the fact that he _knows_ he heard Chung crying earlier makes it hard for him to listen. Elsword was a generally headstrong boy, trying to be the serious and dependable leader he's always tried to be, letting his impulses take over was something he thought of as wrong until recently. Except, this is one of those times where he goes along with his impulse, his first thought... He suddenly approached the blond, pulling him into a hug. "You're not fine, Chung..."Elsword's voice sounds so soft, almost uncharacteristically so as he tries to comfort his friend. 

The assassin was finding it so hard to resist, and yet... He felt a certain _feeling_ the moment Elsword hugged him, it was so overwhelming and he couldn't describe it, but every logical part of his brain knew that _he didn't like it. _"Y-Yes I am! Let go of me!" He tried to get out of Elsword's grip, and since the redhead wasn't holding him with any level of tightness, it was easy. "I'm perfectly fine!" 

_That... Isn't normal for him. _Elsword noted internally, he can _feel_ how overwhelmed Chung feels at this point, he can see it in the blond's actions. "Chung... You're not." Elsword wasn't an idiot. He knew about his teammates in the El Search Party, he knew what they were like, and he knew that Chung isn't happy right now. "Chung, I heard you crying earlier. Also the way you're acting... It isn't like you..." His voice sounded soft, looking away from Chung as those words left his mouth. 

Hearing Elsword's _concern_ and _care_ for him was quickly making the assassin's heart shatter to pieces. He's pinpointed where the overwhelming pain was originating from... Right in his chest. His heart is hurting so much from hearing Elsword talking to him like this, but he can't pinpoint why. He just wants it to stop. "Shut up! What the hell would you know about me?!"Chung's losing himself in the emotions he had kept sealed away for so long, the emotions that he's been _trying_ to get rid of entirely. "You can't help me, You don't even know anything about me!" He sounded so hostile and yet so _scared._ A certain part of his tone that he couldn't control was _scared_ to talk about this kind of thing. But, in the end, he accidentally admitted something that he didn't intend to. **There is something wrong with him.**

Elsword was initially taken aback by the assassin's outburst of emotions, it initially scared him since, while Chung was harsh, he was never like _this._ "No... That's wrong..." Elsword looks at Chung with a serious look in his eyes, a serious yet passionate look. "That's not true, Chung. I... Can understand what you're going through..." His voice sounds _very_ soft as he pulls the blond into another hug, this one was deep and tight, in contrast to his light and soft hug earlier. "Do you remember when I met you before...? I was distracted with my own thing, yes, but I could see how you were... You were happier back then, if a little impulsive. I've seen how you've changed, how your emotions have seemingly disappeared, until now..." He paused, he was starting to think of what was really going on _"__Was he-"_

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand... You don't know what it's like... You'd never understand how my emotions work... How they'd just **hurt me...**" Chung couldn't even stop it at this point. He didn't have the strength to move away from Elsword's hug, his body was losing it's strength to even try to fight as his emotional state was too overwhelming. 

_"They'd hurt him...? That sounds... Familiar..."_ Elsword had always believed that he had to close himself off, that he had to be the serious, dependable leader that the El Search Party needs. He was so far gone in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice... _"Chung's been suffering like me, hasn't he...? Except, he hasn't had important people to save him from his troubles... I want to be that person for him."_ He hugs the assassin a little tighter after that thought comes into his mind, "I do understand, Chung. You must have seen it too... How I was happier back when we met too. I'm always training, just like you, and that was the case back when we were younger too. I used to believe... To be the leader of the El Search Party, I had to be a strong knight that everyone could depend on, someone that could forge the path to victory. I believed that, to do that... I can't have too many emotions. I can't act on my impulses, I can't have feelings of _love _or anything like that either. Is that what happened with you, too...?" Elsword kept holding onto Chung, looking deep into those ocean blue eyes of his. 

"...You're not going to give up, are you...?" Chung looked up at Elsword, he hates that passionate fire in his eyes, he hates the warm and comfortable feeling of Elsword's arms wrapped around him. He hates how Elsword cares about him so much, but most of all... He hates how Elsword acting like this makes his heart _melt_ in the worst way possible. 

"Haha, nope..." Elsword hugs his friend a little tighter, moving his right hand up and gently stroking Chung's hair with it. The hair feels... Fluffy in a sense, but not _soft_ like one would expect given Chung's appearance. Elsword's hand is calloused from holding his sword so much, from fighting for so long with the El Search party.

Chung can feel how rough his hands feel, but the petting of his hair still feels so _calming,_ a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. His emotions are getting the better of him, the blond finds it harder and harder to resist Elsword, to resist that calming voice, the calming touch, everything. "F-Fine... I... I guess I'll talk about it... Once, and only once. Promise me you won't ask about it again after I tell you." Chung basically ordered. He isn't going to tell Elsword if he says no, so it's... Basically an order. 

"Yeah, I won't, I promise." Elsword offered Chung a gentle smile, continuing to pet his hair comfortingly as he hugged him somewhat tightly. 

"Fine..." He was still just... Sobbing as he held onto Elsword. "I can't have emotions, Elsword... I can't. Even if I wanted to, I _can't._ How am I supposed to be an assassin, how am I supposed to kill from the shadows if I'm always feeling empathetic, if I'm always feeling emotions? I can't. After watching as my home was _destroyed_ by demons, I discovered... This was the best way to protect Hamel. I've become stronger now, and I still need to keep getting stronger. For that... I need to get rid of my emotions entirely. I can't keep letting them _hurt_ me like this." He explained, trying to keep his voice calm, at least as calm as he could. 

"Chung..." Elsword held Chung loser to him, continuing to pet the blond's hair. "Your emotions won't hurt you, you know... You can't carry that burden by yourself... I would know, I tried..." He felt soft tears leaving his eyes as he felt Chung's tears on his shirt. "Chung..." His voice sounds hurt almost, a tone that he can't really _stop_ even if he wants to stay strong for his friend. "Trying to shoulder that burden on your own will only hurt you, like it is now..." He lifted Chung up slightly and looked him in his ocean-colored eyes. "You can't shoulder a burden like this yourself, Chung... It's hurting you, isn't it? Is that why you were crying earlier?" 

Elsword looking at him like that was breaking Chung faster than anything else, he couldn't do anything but listen to him. He was already melting in just about every sense of the word but the literal one. "Elsword..." He gave a soft sigh, trying to regain his composure to no avail. "F-Fine... It was... But I can... Do this o-on my own..." He was still trying to hold up, still trying to be the lonesome assassin he feels like he needs to be. 

Elsword moved his head forward, looking into his friend's eyes with a serious look despite his tears. "No, Chung... You can't..." He said, his voice sounding soft as those words left his mouth. "You can't take a burden like that without any help, Chung. You don't have to be overly expressive, but, all I ask is... Can you trust me...?" They were very close now, Elsword was holding onto the assassin with a somewhat tight grip, but not too tight since the knight _knew_ he was technically stronger than Chung. _"I hate... Seeing him cry like this. I want to help him, I hope he can trust me... I...-"_

Elsword's thoughts were interrupted by Chung finally responding. "I..." His heart was beating strangely fast as he looks into Elsword's eyes, "I can... Trust you, Elsword..." Chung's icy walls were melting very fast, they were just about completely gone, all they'd need was one more push to melt completely. 

"Thank you, Chung..." Elsword's voice sounds soft, as he moves just a little bit forward, his lips touching the assassin's own lips for a soft, tender kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds, but there was so much behind it, so much compassion, so much care... That was exactly what Chung needed. His eyes no longer carried that icy tone they had before when their lips break contact. "Tell me things, Chung... I care about you, and I want you to be alright. If anything is troubling you, please don't hesitate to talk to me. I understand your pain... I'd like to help you with it, like you and everyone else in the El Search Party helped me." 

"E-Elsword..." Chung's face was a gentle shade of red as he looked into Elsword's eyes, moving one hand up to wipe his tears away before finally returning the hug. His grip was somewhat tight, but his words were much more soft and genuine than anything he's said so far. "I will, Elsword. I trust you, I..." He knows why his heart beats so much around Elsword, after that kiss, he knows how he feels. Yet he can't say it, not yet. Even if he's sure Elsword feels the same way, since the knight was the one that started it. 

"Thank you, Chung..." He held the assassin close to him for what felt like a mix of an eternity and no time at all. He knew it was a while that he's been holding onto Chung for, but he enjoyed it, so it feels like time is flying by for him. His heartbeat was fast, of course it was with these feelings, with that _kiss._ But, he couldn't say it either, not yet. "Should we go now? I bet your hungry, I'll pay for the food..." The knight says once Chung's tears stop completely, loosening his grip on the other male before letting go completely. 

"N-No... Thank _you,_ Elsword..." Chung says, "Without you, without this, I'm not sure what would have happened, but I feel better now, thank you... Yes, we should get something... You don't have to pay." Even after that, Chung's trying to maintain his independence.

"No need to thank me, I'm just looking out for someone I really care about!" He gave Chung a smile, before holding the blond's hand. "I insist, I'll pay for both of us this time!" He seems sure of this... Just like before, he isn't going to give up. 

"...Fine..." Chung nods, walking with Elsword out of his room, holding onto the redhead's hand with a somewhat tight grip. _"Is this what it feels like to rely on others...? It feels... Nice...?"_ He isn't sure what to think, he isn't used to his walls being melted like this. The ice in his heart was gone, the shell he had put up for himself... Elsword had broken through it, this is the happiest Chung has felt in a long, long time. 


End file.
